Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $15$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $17$ units long What is $\csc(\angle BAC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $15$ $8$ $17$
Answer: $\csc(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle BAC)}$ How can we find $\sin(\angle BAC)$ SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse Opposite $= \overline{BC} = 8$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 17$ $\sin(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{8}{17}$ $\csc(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle BAC)} = \dfrac{17}{8}$